A New Chapter
by LoveStoryFanatic
Summary: A new chapter is beginning in Clary and Jace's life. A baby has just been born. Will they make good parents or will Jace be just like Valentine? Possible one-shot. Let me know what you think and I might add more chapters. REVIEW! :
1. Renee Isabelle

**A/N: I do NOT own Mortal Instruments. I'm simply borrowing the characters and such. **

**I'm still trying to decide whether this should be a one-shot or add a few chapters to it. Read, Review, Tell me what you think. Should I keep going..?**

Jace looked up from the eyes of our baby daughter into mine. I could see so much love and passion in his eyes. I've never seen him so happy before. Just seeing him like that made a smile spread across my face. Jace is my everything. And now we have a little baby to share and love.

My hear t swelled at the thought of our little girl speaking her first words and telling us she loves us. I can't wait for that to happen. I can definitely wait until she grows up and we have to start fending off teenage boys along with demons..Yeah…not looking forward to that.

Our little miracle. That's what Jace keeps calling her. I can't help but agree with him. It's hard to imagine that we brought this little life into the world. I can't imagine our lives without her already. Everyone is still downstairs. We kicked them all out just a few minutes ago, but they decided to stay for a little bit longer and catch up with each other. It's been so long since everyone has been all together at the same time. Let alone in the same room. It felt..right to have everyone there. I don't want anyone to leave..

"What should we name her? We can't keep calling her 'our new baby' forever."

Jace sat there thinking for awhile. "Hm..what about..the middle name of Isabelle? I know Is would be ecstatic."

I thought for a minute before answering. "I like that. Now we just need to come up with a first name. Something Isabelle Herondale. What goes well with Isabelle Herondale?"

"Herondale? I thought we were going to name her after your family."

I laid my head on his shoulder as I spoke, "I know, but Herondale is accepted and it's her father's name. You know, that amazing guy I married?" I could feel Jace laugh softly under my head. "Okay, Herondale it is. Now…for a first name. Any ideas? I came up with Isabelle…"

I stayed silent for awhile. It was so hard to come up with a name. People always say that the name defines who you are. I didn't want our daughter to have a wonky name.

"How about..Renee?" " Renee Isabelle Herondale. I like that. It has a ring to it. Shall we go down and tell the others while they're still here?"

"Sure. We might as well. You know as soon as they leave they'll all be off telling people about a baby with no name." He chuckled and got up slowly with Renee still in his arms. "Do you want to carry her down or want me to?"

"I'll take her. I haven't gotten to in awhile." Jace handed her over to me and we left the room and went to tell our family what we decided for her name.

When we got to the top of the stairs, everyone got quiet. I guess they figured we had an announcement. I nodded my head at Jace to go ahead and tell them. He put his arm around my waist and cleared his throat.

"We have decided what we want to name her. Her name is Renee Isabelle Herondale."

At the sound of her name, Isabelle jumped up in glee and bolted up the stairs to wrap all three of us in a big hug. "Oh my goodness, I love you guys so much! You made a good choice by picking her favorite aunt as her middle name."

Jace rolled his eyes at her. "How do you know you're her favorite aunt? She isn't even a day old!"

"Oh, I just know. Believe me. I am. And plus, I'm her only Aunt come to think of it!"

We all just laughed and Jace and I continued down the stairs so we could talk to the family. As we passed everyone, they all told us how much they loved the name and gave their congratulations again.

After about an hour of more family-time, we finally shoved them out the door so we could spend some time with our daughter. We hadn't got much alone time, so we wanted to change that. And besides, I was getting super tired considering I just gave birth to a human being. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed with Renee and Jace and stay there for as long as possible.

Jace led me up the stairs and into our bedroom. He had moved Renee's crib into our room so that we could keep a closer eye on her for awhile. Considering we were both first time parents, it was hard for us to separate ourselves from her for very long. I laid her down in her crib and decided it was adult time with my husband.

We laid down on the bed and I curled myself into his arms and laid my head on his chest. I love having Jace so close to me. It feels right. "I love you, Jace. Thank you so much for giving me a family of my own."

His arms tightened around me. "I love you too, Clary. And it's me who should be thanking you. You're the one who just gave birth. All I did was contribute half her genes and my hand to hold. It's you who did all the work."

"And don't you forget it, Jace Herondale." He looked down at me and smiled. "Never."

**Okay. That's it for this chapter. What did you think? REVIEW BUTTON is right under here. Review? Please?**

**Also. Should it be only a one-shot, should it be more. You tell me. If I get more yes's than no's, I'll add more chapters. Your choice! **

**~Fax-Addict~**


	2. Put the lime in the coconut!

**A/N: I do NOT own Mortal Instruments. Just borrowing parts of it. **

**I received..well..one review telling me to keep going with this story. Along with one story alert and one Favorite story. Thank you BubbleGirl26, , and Jackforce for letting me know. I know this chapter isn't much, but hey! It's something, right? I hope you enjoy!**

Everyone says that most newborns like to wake you up in the middle of the night, but surprisingly, our little Renee likes her sleep just as much as her parents do.

The three of us have been pretty much inseparable ever since she was born. Given it's only been about a week, but still. I never want to let her out of my sight.

Ever since I told Jace that I was pregnant, he had feared that he was going to end up just like Valentine, but so far, he was completely the opposite. Every time he looked at her, his eyes were filled with so much love I thought he was going to explode from showing too much affection.

After Jace and I got married, my mom and Luke decided to buy us a house as our wedding present. It's definitely not considered small, but I wouldn't really classify it as really big either. It's more…homey. Ever since we moved in, I've been trying to find the right furniture, lamps, paintings, ect to fill the house so it's not so bare. When you walk in the door, there's a hallway that leads down to the living room and on to the kitchen and basement door. The hallway wall is reserved for family pictures.

I've already put Jace and I's wedding picture, a picture of Maryse and Robert, Alec and Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Max, and Jace when Max was alive, a picture of my mother and Luke and a picture of mom, Luke, Jace, and I. I've been hoping to get one of Jace, Renee and I soon so that I can hang it up there. And also one of just Renee. You have to have baby pictures!

Simon, of course, won't let me take any pictures of him. He keeps telling me he refuses because of how pale he looks. Sheesh…vampires these days..

I decided to go downstairs and start to make breakfast. Jace was practically a statue while he watched Renee sleep. He didn't want to wake her and didn't want to walk away from her either. Some women would be jealous to not have their husband's undivided attention constantly, but I on the other hand enjoy it. It means he's not constantly fussing over me anymore like he did while I was pregnant. And it also means that he loves his daughter as much as I do.

My list of things to do today consisted of: making breakfast, cleaning up around the house, painting a mural in the Renee's room, and then having a relaxing night with my family while Jace cooks dinner.

We had decided to wait on painting her room because we wanted it to be a surprise whether she was a boy or a girl. We didn't want to paint it according to either gender until we knew. Of course, I probably won't do that anyway, but it also gave Jace another was to fuss over me. He claimed that painting would put too much strain on the baby and that the fumes could be very harmful. Who knows, he may have been right, but that doesn't mean it was any less annoying.

I inherited my painting abilities from my mother, Jocelyn Fairchild. She is the best mother anyone could ever ask for. I'm just hoping that I can be as good of a parent as she has been. Or, at least almost as good of one.

A few years ago, she married her old friend Luke. He'd been in love with her for years. It only seemed right that she loved him back and that they'd get married. I consider him my father. Valentine is nothing to me. Only half my genes. That's about it.

Jace was raised by Valentine but only because of…unique circumstances..yeah, we'll go with that. Luckily, he went to live with Maryse and Robert Lightwood and grew up with Alec, Isabelle, and Max. They were his new family. Until Max died…but that was years later. Alec turned out to be gay and is dating the…erm..wonderful Magnus Bane, who happened to deliver Renee. You see, Magnus has been around for…centuries? So, he knew what he was doing. And he was the only one there besides Jace and Jace was freaking out, so that's how that happened!

And then, there's Simon. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Of course, we did date for a like a month a few years ago, but that was the teenage hormones talking. And now, he's a vampire. It's a looong story.

I finished up making breakfast and called up to Jace that it was done. I already had a bottle waiting on the counter for Renee if he brought her with him. When I looked up at the doorway, the first thing I saw was golden blonde hair.

Renee had inherited Jace's golden blonde hair and my bright green eyes. I'm just glad she didn't get my frizzy red hair. I'm hoping she'll have Jace's height as well. It sucks being short. Jace always has to get things from the top cupboard for me.

I smiled and reached for Renee so that I could give her her breakfast while Jace ate his. "Food's on the stove. It just got done, so don't burn your tongue like yesterday." He stuck out his tongue at me but practically lunged for the food anyway. Guys and their food.. I tell you..

Once he was finished eating, I handed her over for him to finish feeding her so I could eat as well. Once breakfast was done and the dishes were washed, I headed upstairs to start some laundry and some other cleaning that needed to be done.

I really wanted to put on some music as I cleaned, but I didn't know if that was a good idea or not. Eventually I gave in and put on some classic rock but kept it turned down a bit. Music always helps me clean. Finally after two hours of cleaning, I decided it was time to start painting.

I got my overalls on and went gather all the supplies I'd need. Once I got everything into the room and plastic over everything that couldn't get paint on it, I set to work. Jace knows not to disturb me while I'm painting unless it's an emergency so I ended up painting clear through lunch and almost through supper as well. The only reason I realized it was supper time was the delicious smell that wafted through the house and cut through the smell of the paint fumes.

I stood back and surveyed my work. I had painted a meadow filled with flowers and cute little animals roaming around. Trees spread across the horizon and a big bright sunset filled the sky-and the entire top section of the wall. Majestic purples, blues, pinks, oranges collided together and whirled around each other. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever painted. Aside from Jace, that is.

It took me a few minutes to be able to pull myself away from the painting and go wash up for dinner. I headed downstairs and was just in time to witness Jace entertaining Renee by dancing to the song "Put the Lime in the Coconut".

I ran from the room holding my mouth so I didn't ruin it. I grabbed the camera and tip-toed around the corner to get the perfect angle to capture this hilarious scene on video. I got about two minutes of video before he twirled around and spotted me. His eyes got huge and he chased me from the room. I screamed up and ran away from him. In a hurry, I stopped the video in the middle of the chase and saved it so that he couldn't delete it. I ran into the living room and that's when his arms went around my waist.

The only thing going through my mind was, "I am soooo dead."

**So what did everyone think? Good? Bad? Awful? Okay? WHAT? I need to get at least 2 reviews before I upload another chapter. Just an F.Y.I. PLEASE tell me what you might want to know, what might make it better, if you would like to be a beta reader or a co-author maybe. **

**GIVE ME IDEAS, PEOPLE! Thank you. :) Review. And you may just get another chapter soon. :) Blackmail is a marvelous thing.**

**-CallenFaxClace-Addict**


	3. SorryAuthor's note

**Okay, so This is just an author's note…sorry. The site seems to hate me right now. I tried to add something to the chapter, but I don't think it's coming up. **

**1. I do NOT own Mortal Instruments**

**2. REVIEW**

**3. Let me know if you want to be a beta reader or co-author**

**4. REVIEW**

**5. Let me know what you want to know, things you think should happen, things to include, facts to include, ect. Anything I am missing from it..like characters, last names, anything.**

**6. REVIEW**

**7. I want to thank a few people for being the first to review, story alert, or favorite the story:**

**-Jackforce**

**-BubbleGirl26**

**-Jacelover3**

**-Fangirl**

**Thank you again! I hope you enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter. Let me know what you think. REVIEW. Please and thank you.**

**-CallenFaxClace-Addict**


	4. Isy and Simon make an appearance

**A/N: I do NOT own Mortal Instruments. Simply Borrowing it. Enough said.**

**I tried to write as much as I could tonight to get this up. It's now 12:30 in the morning and I have to be up in 5 and a half hours. I wanted to get this chapter done and get posted before I went to bed. You're welcome. :D Anyways, REVIEW! Please and thank you.**

**-Btw, I received a request for a visit from Isabelle and Simon from Jackforce. You can all thank Jackforce for this chapter. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have written anything until tomorrow. Enjoy!**

The house had been silent all day. Jace took Renee to the store with him to pick up a few groceries so I was left to myself for a few hours. I thought I might actually get some peace and quiet for awhile, maybe take a nap. Nope.

My silence only lasted about an hour. That is when Isabelle and Simon burst through my front door.

"Don't bother knocking! It's not like a baby lives here anymore or anything!" I hollered as I walked around the corner from the kitchen. I knew instantly who it was because of Isabelle's high heels and Simon's chatter about waking up the baby.

"Why would we knock? We're family! And besides, she isn't even here. I called my insane brother on our way here and he told me he was out with Renee shopping, which caught me by surprise until he explained it was only for groceries." Isabelle appeared in the hallway, taking off her coat and draping it over a hook by the door. Simon didn't bother to take off his coat. He ran right to Clary and threw his arms around her.

"It's so great to see you, Clare Bear! I've missed our late night movie nights with jumbo popcorn extra butter, hold the salt."

All I could do was smile as my best friend twirled me around in circles while he rambled about popcorn. I was kind of surprised to see the two of them together. Alone. I'll have to drill them for details.

"Okay, now that you both are in, why don't you come into the kitchen and I'll get you something to drink. And then we can talk about whatever you two came here to talk about." I through Isabelle a questioning look, but she immediately looked away, suddenly fascinated by the button on her sundress.

They followed me into the kitchen and I poured us all a glass of soda and sat down at the counter. The counter wrapped around the sink and had chairs seated along it. It was in the middle of the kitchen, so instead of a kitchen table we had a kitchen…eating counter? Well, I liked it. I thought it looked nice.

I sat there staring at both of them as they sat close to each other, but not too close, and stared down at their drinks rather that drink them.

"I didn't poison them if that's what you're worried about."

Simon's head shot up. "Oh no! We know! I just..uh..you see, we…erm…Isabelle and I—"

"WE'RE ENGAGED! Okay. There. It's out. Someone knows and I don't have to keep that to myself anymore…phew!"

Simon's body tensed up. I, however, choked on my own spit. It took me a minute to finally recover.

"You're…what?" They just sat there staring at me. "For how long exactly? Why didn't I know that my sister-in-law and my BEST FRIEND were engaged before now? Hm? Are either of you going to speak soon?"

Simon was still tensed up. He actually looked scared of me. He wouldn't look anywhere but at his glass. Isabelle was the first one to speak. "Well, Simon proposed right after we left here from meeting Renee. He took me out to a nice restaurant and then back to his flat where he already had stuff prepared to propose. It was really romantic. Honestly, I never thought Simon had it in him to be that romantic. No offence of course, honey."

Honey. She just called him honey. My best friend. Simon. Yeah, I'm still in shock.

"I didn't even know that you two were dating. And now you two are engaged? This will take some getting used to..I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. I mean, I've always known that you two have the hots for each other, but I didn't think either one of you would ever make a move!"

"Oh thanks, Clare Bear, for the load of confidence." Simon had finally broken out of this trance. At first I thought he was mad, but when I looked at him he had a big goofy smile on his face. "Can't you at least be happy for me? For us?"

I scooted closer to Simon and put my hands over his. "Do you lover her?" "Yes." "Does she make you happy?" "Yes." "Then I'm happy." I looked over towards Isabelle and placed one of my hands over hers. "Both of you."

Simon wrapped his arms around me and squeezed so hard that for a second I thought that Jace might become a single parent soon.

When he let me go, I looked at both of them. "Okay, when's the wedding and does anyone else know, or just me?"

Isabelle was the first to answer, of course. "We still haven't thought of a date, and you are the only one who knows. Not even Alec or Magnus know! Also, I want you to be my maid of honor. And, of course, Renee has to be the flower girl. No if's, and's, or but's about it."

I smiled. Isabelle's true side was coming out. I can just imagine all the details just had already thought up and were about to share, but we were saved by the bell. Well, more like the front door swinging open followed by a very heavily loaded husband carrying Renee and several bags of groceries at the same time.

I jumped up and hurried over to him. If I were a nice wife, I would have taken all the groceries. Nope! I went right for Renee. I took her out of his arms, kissed him on the lips, then looked back over to Simon and Isabelle. I gave them the "if you don't tell him right now, I will" look. Simon jumped up and put as much space between him and Jace as he could in the kitchen.

Jace set the bags down and looked at him quizzically. "What is his problem?" He looked down at me and then back over to him. "And why does Isabelle look like she's about to choke to death?"

I cleared my throat and glared at Isabelle until she finally caved. "FINE! I'll spill! Just don't kill me! Or Simon! Definitely do NOT kill my-er…Simon.."

Silence practically rang through the air. "You're…what?" He froze, staring at Isabelle with as much intensity as he could at the moment.

"You better start talking before I think you're engaged or something." Simon started coughing and I decided that was the best time to step between my husband and the two of them.

I looked over at Isabelle. "Now."

Isabelle took a deep breath, stood up, squared her shoulders, looked directly into her brother's eyes and said, "Simon and I are getting married. Clary is happy for us. I want your approval, but I don't need it. I know you don't like Simon, but I love him, Jace. Okay? I love him!"

Jace marched around me and straight towards Isy. And then, much to our surprise, wrapped his arms around her and hugger her tight. "I'm really happy for you, sis. I do approve and I'm glad that you've finally found someone who makes you happy."

We were all shocked.

He straightened, walked over to Simon, and stuck out his hand towards him. Slowly, Simon accepted it and they shook hands. "Now, since you'll be my brother-in-law soon, you better not hurt her or I'll hunt you down and it won't matter that you immortal. Understand?" Simon nodded fervently.

"I will take good care of you, don't worry. I love her, Jace. I really do. I won't hurt her. I promise."

Jace just smiled. "Good. Glad to hear it."

He looked over towards me. "We have wine, don't we? It's time to celebrate!"

He grabbed Renee from my arms and took her into the living room to lay her down for her nap. When he came back, he pecked me on the cheek and proceeded to search for the wine Luke had given us when Renee was born. He had muttered something like, "You're going to need this.."

He poured us each a glass and we passed them around until everyone had a glass. He lifted his into the air and we all followed suite.

"I propose a toast. To Isy and Simon. I hope you two live long, happy lives together and that I never have to rip a certain vampire's throat out." Simon gulped and we all said, "Cheers!"

The next couple of hours were filled with wine, laughs, memories, and some planning for the wedding. It felt good to drink a little have reminisce about the good times when we'd all go demon hunting together or make fun of Magnus' clothes. So many happy memories were shared between this small group of people.

All of a sudden Isabelle moaned. We all looked at her, silent. "I just remembered…we have to tell everyone else now, don't we..?"

We all laughed and nodded our heads. I grasped her hand. "Don't worry, Is, I'll be right beside you the whole time."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure you weren't expecting some of the things that happened. Hah! I had a bit of fun writing it, so I hope you had some reading it. Tell me what you think.**

**Criticism is wanted. Just...not toooo harsh? Please? I haven't written in awhile so I didn't think anyone would like this. Tell me what you want to happen, who you want to see more of, anything like that. I need hints, clues, ideas, anything. I'm open to anything. Sorry if it was a little OOC..I tried. It's been awhile since I've read the series. REVIEW!**

**-CallenFaxClace-Addict**


	5. To the park!

**A/N: I do NOT own MI. Just borrowing it. **

**This chapter is kind of short...sorry. I really want to get started on chapter 5, though. I came up with it in my psychology class today and have been itching to write it ever since. You guys will probably hate me. Mwahahahah! Who knows...I may just make you wait to read it until tomorrow. Hmmmmm...shall I..? Review and let me know!**

Today was a day I devoted to bond a little bit more with my precious child, Renee. I had kicked Jace out of the house a little bit ago and told him to go bug Alec, maybe go kill a few demons.

I picked up my little girl, strapped her into her stroller, grabbed the diaper bag, and headed out to the park. We hadn't really taken her anywhere since she was born. She's been out to the store a few times, but that's it. I hadn't had the urge to take her out to the park yet. Jace told me last night that it was the mother hen instincts kicking in. Something about germs and bacteria…which made me want to take her out even less..

But, here we are on our way to the park. I kept watching her as we walked. A butterfly casually drifter down towards her and landed on her tiny outstretched hand. I looked down at her face and her face lit up instantly. Her big eyes focused solely on that little blue butterfly. She brought her hand closer to her face to observe it closer. When her hand was a couple of inches from her face, the butterfly jumped from her hand to land on her nose. Her eyes went crossed as she tried to keep her focus on the butterfly.

Quickly, I got out my camera and took a picture of the scene. I couldn't believe how adorable a little butterfly and a baby could be. This picture was definitely going on the wall at home. The butterfly started to slowly walk up her nose, tickling it the whole way. She started giggling and I thought I was going to burst from happiness from her hearing my little girl's laughter. It was such a beautiful sound.

I guess the butterfly got startled by her giggling and it flew away suddenly. She just stared after it in awe.

We continued on our way to the park and got there about ten minutes later. There were several other mothers there with their children. I sat down on a park bench that was close to where we had entered. I pulled out a few of her favorite toys and handed them to her. She started giggling again when she picked up her toy that made noise. She loved it when her toys made noises.

I was so entranced by watching her playing with herself, that I didn't notice it when someone sat down next to me.

"First time mother?"

I practically jumped out of my skin. Usually I'm a bit more casual than that, but you know…it's been awhile since I've been out in the field battling or training.

I turned to see an old man sitting beside me. He was gazing affectionately at Renee. "Yeah, how did you know?"

He looked at me and smiled. "The look on your face as you watched your young one play. It's one of pure joy. Most mothers don't show that after their first child. Quite sad, but true."

"I'm not like most mothers. If I have another child, I'll love them just as much as I love her and I'll show it." The old man put a shaky hand over mine and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I just wish there were more like you. I'll leave you be now. I just wanted to come and catch a glimpse of a beautiful gal and it turns out I got two." I smiled at him as he stood up slowly and hobbled away.

Old men were so sweet. Well, some of them. I didn't want to meet any of the cranky ones.

We stayed at the park a little bit longer until I got a call from Jace. "Hey, honey, I just got home. Did you talk yourself into taking Renee to the park?" I could hear the exhaustion in his voice, but I could also hear some pride.

"Yeah, we've been sitting here for a little bit. A really nice old man stopped and talked to us for awhile. Oh! And I got the cutest picture of Renee with a butterfly! It's adorable and definitely going up in the hallway."

He chuckled and I could hear him closing a door. "Well that's good. I can't wait to see it. I'll come join the two of you if you don't mind." "No, we don't mind at all." "Good." I could hear the smile in his voice as he talked.

"Well, I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you, Clary." "See you soon. I love you too, Jace."

We hung up and I slipped my phone into my pocket. "Daddy's on his way, sweet girl. Are you excited to see Daddy?" She smiled and clapped her hands together. Oh, she's so adorable!

"You are so cute, you know that? You're so cute."

"I know I am, but I believe that you are more." I couldn't help but smile when I heard Jace's voice from behind me. He slid his hands onto my shoulders and leaned over me to peer down at Renee. "There's my girl. Have you had fun at the park, Reny? You have fun with Mommy?"

She started clapping her hands together again and we both laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He came around the bench and sat down next to me. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him for a kiss. After a minute, I pulled away and smiled. "Jace, we're at the park. People are staring."

"Oh, who cares. We're married, have a child, and we're in love. That qualifies us for the right to kiss in public." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Renee who seemed fascinated by a lady bug that had landed on her blanket. When she went to touch it, it flew away and it looked like she was going to cry for a second, but then another butterfly flew by and her attention was diverted to it instead.

I giggled as I watched her. She was just so dang cute! I laid my head down on Jace's chest and sighed. This truly was the life. I couldn't imagine things any other way. I had a wonderful husband, an adorable little baby girl, what more could a girl ask for?

**Like I said, sorry that it's so short. The next one should be quite long..I'm hoping. Let me know what you think. What you want to see. Who you want to see. Anything. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-CallenFaxClace-Addict**


	6. DEMON ATTACK!

**A/N: I do NOT own MI. Just borrowing it.**

Today had started out like all the other days. Kissed by my husband and laughs by my baby girl. It was this afternoon when it all turned sour..

* * *

><p>I looked over at Jace from where I was seated giving Renee her breakfast. "You haven't seen Alec in a while. Why don't you go spend some time with him today? Maybe go demon hunting or something."<p>

He looked up from his coffee and raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get rid of me?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Of course not, Silly. I just want you to spend some time with your brother. You know he misses you. And plus, we both know that he could use some 'guy time' with constantly being around Magnus. I mean, I love Magnus and all, but I don't think I could live with him."

He laughed and set his mug in the sink to be washed. "I guess I could head over there for a while. I've been wanting to for a couple of days, but couldn't pry myself away from my two amazing girls."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I smiled up at him and waited for him to lean down and kiss me. I loved it when he kissed me. It always sent a shock through me.

Jace headed upstairs to get his gear on and finish getting ready. It look him at least half an hour. He probably wanted to make sure he looked pretty.

He waltzed back into the kitchen in his shadowhunter gear. He leaned across the table and gave me a long, passionate kiss before sweeping out of the room and out the door.

The day went by pretty uneventful. Renee and I watched a kids show together, we played with some of her toys, she took a nap while I read a book. Yeah, pretty uneventful.

I brought her downstairs and decided to sit on the living room floor and play with some more toys. Maybe get her to walk? I heard a soft noise from the other room, but figured it was coming from outside so I just ignored it and kept my attention on her.

A few minutes later, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I know we were in trouble. I glanced around for my seraph blade that I usually keep close by. I saw it laying a couple of feet away, but didn't know if I could make it in time to protect Renee.

Before I could make a decision, a hard blow came to the back of my head and I was flung in the direction of the blade. As I sailed through the air, I swiped it off the ground and rolled to my feet.

Instantly I lunged towards the demon and threw all my weight into the tackle. It had been holding what looked like this big hunk of wood with a handle. When I tackled it, the wood flew out of its hands and landed with a thunk on Renee. I couldn't be sure where it hit her or what exactly happened at first.

You see, when I noticed that it had hit her, I saw red. I called the name of the seraph blade and plunged it as far into the demon as I could and, for good measure, gave it a twist or two to make it suffer a little bit longer. When I thought it had had enough, I pulled it out and it vanished. I really didn't want a demon carcass in my living room.

I rushed over to Renee to see if she was alright. She was lying on the floor. And she wasn't moving.

I could tell that she was breathing, but that's about it. I rolled her over and realized that the wood had hit her in the head and knocked her out. I whipped out my phone and tried calling Jace. It kept ringing until it went to voicemail. Which meant he was still demon hunting. Great. I decided to leave him a message.

"Jace, you need to call your wife RIGHT NOW! A demon just attacked the house. I killed it, but not before it knocked Renee out. I don't know what to do so I'm taking her to the hospital. Call me back as SOON AS YOU GET THIS. If I don't answer, get your butt over to the hospital. I don't care if you drag Alec along too. Just get there!" I hung up and threw the phone into my pocket.

I shook her a few times to see if I could get her to wake up. She stirred a little bit, but she wouldn't wake up. I jumped up, with her still in my arms, and flew around the house gathering the diaper bag and whatever else I needed. Like car keys.

I ran out to the car and fastened her into her seat. I floored it out of the driveway and down the street to the hospital. What would I tell the doctors when they asked me what happened to her? I couldn't say, "Well, you see, we got attacked by a demon, I tackled it, and it knocked her out by dropping a big hunk of wood on her head." No….they'd throw me in the loony bin for sure.

As soon as we got to the hospital, I slammed the car into park, got her out of her seat, and rushed her into the emergency room. A couple of nurses rushed towards me as soon as I ran through the door. They took her from me and laid her down on one of those beds on wheels. Another nurse appeared and drug me away from the commotion as they wheeled her down to a room to see what they could do.

"I have a few questions for you, okay?" I just nodded.

"Are you the mother?" "Yes"

"What's your name?" "Clary Herondale."

"What's her name?" "Renee Herondale."

"Okay, Clary, I need you to tell me what exactly happened." This was the tricky part…

"Okay, well, I had her sitting in her high chair while I was feeding her. I took the tray off the seat and turned to set it down on the counter. I had only looked away for a few seconds. I heard a thud and looked over to see that the chair was empty. She had leaned forward I'm guessing and fell out of the chair. The fall knocked her out. I tried to wake her up, see if she was okay, but she wouldn't wake up. I freaked out and brought her here. I didn't know what to do."

"Okay, Clary, you made the right choice. Just, next time, make sure you keep her secure at all times. Even if you have to look away for a few seconds. That's when those little accidents happen."

"Little? She's unconscious! And you're seriously going to lecture me on how to keep my child safe while she is in the EMERGENCY ROOM!" The nurse stepped back a little bit. "You need to calm down, Clary. It's alright. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

I shook my head, still angry and upset. "I already called my husband. He should be here soon." She nodded and went over to the desk to get the paperwork. She walked back over to me and handed it to me on a clipboard with a pen.

I sat there for ten agonizing minutes filling out paperwork about what she's allergic to, how old she is, our insurance information, ect. All I wanted was to know that she was okay and have her back in my arms. I wish Jace was here…I can't do this alone.

A few more minutes past when finally a doctor emerged and walked over to me. "Are you Clary Herondale?" I nodded. "Is she okay? Is my daughter going to be alright?"

The doctor looked back over to the desk and then back to me. "She's going to be fine. But. We ran some tests to see what the problem was. I have some difficult questions that I need to ask you. Please sit down."

What the hell was he talking about…what is going on?

"No. I will not sit down until I see my baby."

"I'm sorry Ms. Herondale, we can't allow you to see her just yet. Please have a seat."

"It's Mrs. Herondale. I'm married. Ask your damn questions so I can go see my baby."

He cleared his throat and seemed to be having a hard time being able to ask whatever it was he was going to ask.

"Mrs. Herondale, I need to know if…if you abuse your daughter on a regular basis or if this has just started."

I just sat there. He thinks I…abuse..my _daughter_?

"I don't understand. I don't abuse her. I love her. Why in the hell would I hurt her?" He seemed to be getting more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Herondale, but we've found evidence of child abuse. The marks on your daughter were consistent with those from victims of child abuse. I need to ask you if anyone was around you when you say this happened to her."

I could not believe this. They thought I abused my little girl….

"I didn't abuse her! She's my little girl! No one was around when she fell. My husband was out with his brother. Why won't you believe me?"

Out of the corner or my eye, I noticed a police officer walk in. Make that two. "Mrs. Herondale, I'm very sorry, but I had no choice. Child abuse is a very serious issue and we can't afford to treat it lightly."

The officers appeared at my side. "Clary Herondale?" "Yes." "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." The slapped a pair of handcuffs on me and started walking me towards the door. I was in shock.

"Wait! You've got it wrong! She fell! I didn't hit her! I love her! Ask my husband!" Right as I mentioned him, Jace flew in the doors. When he saw me being lead away in handcuffs, his eyes went wide and he got a very confused look on his face. He stepped in front of the officer on my left.

"Wait, that's my wife. Where are you taking her? And why?"

"Sir, you wife has been abusing your daughter. Did you know about this?"

His mouth dropped open. "What? No, she hasn't! She's an excellent mother! She's done nothing wrong!"

Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Simon all burst through the door right then. As soon as they saw me, they had the exact same reaction Jace had, but they all stayed silent.

"Sir, we have evidence that your wife did in fact commit this crime. If we find out you knew about it or even helped her, you will be brought down as well."

They tried to continue out the door, but Jace stepped in front of them, blocking their path. "Sir, if you don't get out of our way, we'll arrest you for corruption of justice."

Jace's face was getting red. "You can not arrest her! I want to see this so-called evidence! I demand to see it right now! She has done absolutely nothing wrong! Do you think that if she really abused our daughter that she would bring her here to the emergency room where she would surely get caught? NO! So let her go, damn it! Either that, or show me some damn good proof. Otherwise, I'm suing the police department for unlawful arrest!"

"Sir, if you do not get out of our way right now, we will be forced to arrest you."

"Yeah! Like that would be so hard for you considering you're arresting a perfectly innocent mother for child abuse! You're probably going to go home and laugh about this later. 'We had to arrest this innocent woman today for abusing her child even though we knew she didn't do it. We were just bored. Hah!'"

Isabelle jumped to Jace's side. "Jace, stop this. You're going to get yourself in trouble and leave Renee with no parents at all. It'll be okay. We'll figure out what's going on, correct it, and get Clary back. I promise."

Jace turned to face her. "But she's innocent. They can't take her if she's done nothing wrong."

"I know that, Jace, but they seem to think that she has. We'll get it all cleared up!" She turned to look at me. "I'm real sorry, Clary. You understand, don't you?" All I could do was nod my head…what else was there for me to do? I was in handcuffs, my husband was furious, and my little girl was in a room somewhere surrounded by totally strangers. Yeah..I was pretty helpless.

As they walked me out the door, Jace called after us, "Don't worry, Honey! We'll get you out of there in no time! I love you! I'll see you soon." I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. I knew I should stay strong for him, but hey. Given the circumstances, I'm sure he understands.

Even from a distance, I could see his eyes tear up when he met my eyes. He knew I was in pain and he knew he could do nothing about it.

* * *

><p>They took me to the police station and locked me in an interrogation room. They kept me in there for at least an hour. If not more. Finally, an officer walked in and sat down facing me.<p>

"So, Clary Herondale. Why did you do it?" I just stared at him. They were such mundanes.

"Like I've been telling you people, I didn't do anything. I'm innocent. I love my little girl with all of my heart. Even ask my husband. I would never hurt my baby."

He nodded his head and flipped through some folder he brought with him. Probably the case file. Even though there wasn't even a case for there to be a file..I'M INNOCENT!

"I'd like you to be honest with me now, Clary. What made you want to hurt your 'little girl'? What made you angry to the point where you just snapped?"

I wanted to say that now was when I was getting angry to the point where I'm about to snap! But.. I figured that would work against me, so I didn't.

"This is ridiculous. I don't get mad at her. She sleeps through the night, she eats well, she plays well, she hardly ever cries. She's adorable and I love taking pictures of her. She's my baby girl. I would never hurt her."

"Uh huh. So you keep saying. But, we have some evidence saying otherwise."

"What evidence? No one has shown me anything!" He slid over a picture of the back of her head. There was a mark on it from the wood from that demon. But it wasn't like I could confess that the mark came from a demon…

"I already told you..I didn't d—" My sentence was cut short by an officer bursting into the room.

"Sorry, Joe. This one is free to go. Her husband is here with one of the doctors. It turns out the story she told the nurse is backed up by that mark. She's innoncent."

"Thank you! Now, can you please get these damn cuffs off me? I've been trying to tell you guys I'm innocent for HOW LONG NOW?"

Joe looked up at me. "Sorry, ma'am. We have to follow up on any possible case of child abuse. We don't take it lightly."

"I understand that, but next time, make sure everything matches up before you slap on the cuffs."

He nodded curtly and got the handcuffs off of me. "You're free to go. Your husband is waiting outside with your baby."

I jumped up and practically ran from the room. I followed the officer down a couple of hallways and to where Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and my little angel all were. Jace jumped from his seat and rushed over to me. I flew into her arms and buried my face in his chest. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you.."

He sounded on the verge of tears, which made me start crying. "I'll try not to. Thank you so much for saving me from this awful place. I love you so much, Jace." His arms tightened around me. "I love you too, baby."

I unfurled myself from his arms and went straight to Renee. I picked her up and held her close against me. "Oh thank God you're okay. I was so worried."

Alec turned toward the officer who was standing there watching. "See! Does that look like a woman who would hit her child? No? I didn't think so!" The officer huffed and walked away.

Magnus wheeled on Alec and his eyes glistened with affection. "Oh, Alexander! So brave! I love how you stood up for our favorite little redhead like that. I love you so much!" Alec blushed but smiled at Magnus and grabbed his hand.

I looked over at Jace. "Can we go home now? Please?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around us. "Yes. We most certainly can."

**Soo...do you hate me? Did you like it? Tell me! So far I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter, so let me know! REVIEW What do you wanna see, who do you wanna see. TELL ME. REVIEW**

**-CallenFaxClace-Addict**


	7. Am I imagining this?

**A/N: I do not own MI. Just borrowing it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated all weekend. I've been busy. Also, sorry that this is short. I didn't have much time to write and it's kind of a filler. I hope you like it!**

Things have been pretty uneventful since that dreadful day I got arrested. I still can not believe that they arrested me. I am so thankful that I have Jace and that he is very persistent. Otherwise, I might still be in jail.

Jace refused to leave the house just in case a demon attacked again. I kept telling him that I'm fine and that I can take care of Renee and myself. But does he listen? No, it's Jace.

We were sitting down for dinner downstairs. I was busy feeding Renee while Jace finished cooking supper. Neither of us liked eating while the other was still feeding Renee, so we decided to start feeding Renee a little sooner so that by the time supper got done, she would be full and we could both eat together.

Tonight's special was spaghetti, garlic bread, and a little bit of wine. I really wanted some, especially after the week I've been having.

"Okay, Renee is done eating. Aren't you, Sweetie?" She giggled and started clapping her hands. I giggled just watching her. She was so adorable!

I turned to start putting away the baby foods and to take the dishes to the sink. I was just about to get up when I heard, "Ma ma."

I froze. Slowly, I turned to look at her. "What did you just…..Jace! She spoke!"

His head snapped up and his eyes connected with mine. "What? I missed it?" I ran over to my side.

Her little head turned to look at him. "Da da"

His mouth dropped open. "She said…da da..Oh my goodness. Am I imagining this?"

I shook my head, not able to speak yet. She started smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Jace..she's starting to talk." I looked up at him. "Our baby is growing!" He smiled and looked down at me. "The next thing you know, Hun, she'll be back talking us and yelling at us. Yeah, I can wait for that to start."

I giggled and looked back at my baby. I still couldn't believe that she was talking already. She was only six months old! It seemed like yesterday that I was still pregnant with her. Now she as saying ma ma and da da. Wow, how time flies.

"Hey, Jace?" "Hm?"

"Weren't you still cooking dinner?" "Oh crap!"

He ran back over to the stove, just in time to stop the noodles from burning. Good thing I reminded him. I swear he'd lose his head if it weren't attached sometimes. He was like a little kid with a shiny object. It's easy for him to get distracted.

Of course, this time it was our daughter, but you catch the drift.

I put away all the baby food and stuck the dishes in the dishwasher. Jace turned the stove off and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Clary." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned my face towards his. "I love you too, Jace. So much." He smiled and leaned around me, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back and deepened it. Before we knew it, it became a full-on make out session. Renee broke us apart by clapping her hands together some more. She really was adorable. I winked up at him. "Later, sexy."

He got the biggest smile on his face. "Can't wait." I giggled and moved around him to grab some plates and dig in. I was starving. There was no way I was waiting any longer to get some food.

We ate our supper with random chit chat. Not too much happened after we ate.

While Jace washed the dishes and put away the leftovers, I took Renee upstairs and gave her a bath, getting her ready for bed. Of course, she got me soaked. She really loves to clap her hands.

I got her into her pj's and sat in the rocking chair in her room. Softly, I began to sing to her while I rocked her to sleep.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

_If that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_If that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_If that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_If that dog named Rover won't bark._

_Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_If that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_."

I looked down to see that she was fast asleep. Slowly, I stood up and laid her down in her crib. Arms came around my waist and Jace's chin rested on my shoulder. "That was beautiful. Just like you."

I smiled and pulled him towards the door. He shut it behind us and we made our way to our room holding hands. When we got there, he looked at me and his eyes roamed my body. That's when I remembered that I was still soaked from the bath. I rolled my eyes and started towards the bathroom.

Jace caught my wrist and pulled me into his arms. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I can take care of that for you." He gently bit my ear and I knew he meant business.

He ran his hands down my sides until his fingers met the hem of my shirt. Slowly, he lifted it up and over my head. I followed his lead and soon we were both half-naked.

He moved his fingers to my jeans and undid them. Before I knew it, we were laying on the bed and making out passionately. It wasn't long before we were both naked and having a lot of fun.

**Enjoy it? REVIEW Tell me what you want to see, who you want to see, what I need to improve, anything. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you =)**

**-CallenFaxClace-Addict**


End file.
